Hunting For Cowboys In All The Wrong Places
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Set post movie and ONLY based on the movie. Lackson. A one-shot for all my Lackson fans who have been wounded recently. Keep the spirit alive!


**Author Note:**

_I watched the movie before I saw the recent Lilly/Oliver episode of Hannah Montana. But it's all LIES I tells you. Seriously. The writers just did that as a poor excuse to keep the fans happy. Poor, poor excuse. (And Loliver really lacks chemistry in general IMO)._

_Anyway, Lilly and Oliver got no moments in the movie and well... Lilly and Jackson were stuck in Tennessee. So, here's a drabble set post-movie (ignoring the alternate universe of the show, Hannah Montana which doesn't exist)._

_I don't own Hannah Montana. We all know what would happen if I did. (ie. see below)._

* * *

"So I was so proud of her for what she did." Lilly shot her best friend's brother a grin as she came in the house. He was petting that ferret in his hands, that finally had stopped trying to climb in everybody's pants (well, his pants).

"I thought you were running around after that cowboy guy?"

"Me?" She squeaked. "Pshh, not me."

"You tripped in front of him, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Alright. So what if she did? Really, it was the stupid country's fault for not doing well with her shoes. Speaking of shoes... "What happened to my bunny slippers?" She'd left them by the door because they were covered in dirt but now they were no where to be seen.

"Oh, I thought they'd distract the alligator at the zoo."

"Jackson!"

"What?!! They looked like actual little bunny rabbits. But she still found me more appetizing." He lifted in his seat slightly to rub his backside ruefully.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Served him right. "So you're really liking it here then?"

"Well, of course. It's where I'm from. Just like Miles." He looked up from the ferret at her, one of those meaningful glances like the one she gave him during that song at the fundraiser. The one that was Miley's. Before Lilly ran off during the next song after some handsome cowboy.

"Ever think you'll come back?"

"Um. Summer break." He answered as if it was obvious. "Since when do you care?"

She shrugged. "It's just strange not having you around anymore."

"Ah, so little Lilly misses me..."

"Oh yeah. Big college student. How could I forget?" She rolled her eyes, her arms still crossed over her chest. "Maybe... Rico misses you?"

"Yeah, that's a reason for me to go back. With that in mind I think I'll never go back."

"Never?" Her eyes widened and she uncrossed her arms.

"Yeah, never."

"Oh no. Miley wouldn't like that."

That had to be a joke. Like Miley cared whether he came back during Summers or not. He snorted. "Not likely."

"Alright. Fine. It'd just be more normal around the Stewart household if you came back. It's..." she wrinkled her nose. "Quiet."

"Right. No people around falling into squash patches." He gave her a self-defeated look.

She sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I mean it Jackson. It's not the same. I guess I'm just used to sharing all the Hannah things with you."

"You mean having me distract Miley for you while you run after celebrities."

She brushed off his knowing smirk with a wave of her hand. "Same thing."

"So besides the strapping cowboys, you're liking it here?"

"I could get used to it." She took the plunge and lowered the hand on his shoulder down to the hand that had been petting the ferret, taking it away from the creature that writhed in his other hand as her fingers interlocked with his.

In shock he dropped the ferret to the ground which seemed to have regained it's love of climbing up pants as it went up his pant leg, making Jackson spring to his feet. "Ahhh!"

Thoroughly amused she stood up again and turned on her heel toward the door, Jackson had already undone his belt and was getting his pants around his ankles as he saw her leave. The swinging door opened and closed and Jackson ran after her. "Wait! Lilly wait!!" He only got a few steps toward the door before falling on his face. _Ow._

Hearing his yell, Lilly swung open the door again and tut-tutted with exaggeration as she bent down to hoist him up. "So uh. Anything like your performance in front of that cowboy?" He blushed.

"Except the part where I was fully dressed."

"Yeah..." his mouth went dry and he gulped audibly. She had both hands on each of his upper arms and now he was standing, eye to eye with her... well, almost... she'd grown a little bit taller than him over the past year. Hopefully a trend that would stop soon.

"Yeah..." she replied, noting the closeness between them (and forgetting the fact that his pants were still around his ankles).

Meeting her eye he decided to test what that look she'd given him during the concert might possibly mean and leaned in toward her. All thoughts of 'ohmigod Jackson's gonna kiss me' completely disappearing from her mind. She may as well just succumb. And with a _meep_ she leaned in toward him. "You're still pantless you know..."

"Don't care."

"Good."

And sealing the deal with the last moments alone they would get before one of the boisterous family came barging through the door, his lips brushed against hers... and for the first time since she arrived... she'd completely forgotten about the good looking cowboys she'd come here to meet.

Because she may have, just may have, reeled one in.

* * *

**Review, whine or say hi to me at the RP site on my profile page.**


End file.
